


Sexual Offenderman x OC Shadow

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal, F/M, Tentacle, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow was lonely. Key word there is was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shadow's p.o.v.

I was home alone and was in the bathroom taking a shower. As I was washing my hair I thought I heard the door open and close but when I looked there was no one there so I shrugged and rinsed my hair before shutting the water off and stepping out of the shower. I reached for my clothes only to find that they weren't there but instead I found a black rose. I looked at it but didn't take it knowing something was wrong. I wrapped my towel around me and opened the door to the bathroom and making my way to my room. I reached for the door handle but someone grabbed my hand and I looked up to see a man. He had a grin full of sharp teeth but no other facial features. He was wearing a trench coat and a fedora along with black pants and combat boots. His coat was open showing his muscled chest and I blushed realizing I was staring. "Like what you see?" He asked smirking and I turned my head "what's your name my dear?" the man asked and I looked at him "Shadow" I responded although my brain was telling me danger. "What a beautiful name it is Shadow, call me Offender. My dear would you like a rose?" He asked and I nodded blushing even more. I watched as he pulled out a black rose from his coat and handed it to me. I took the rose and didn't realize the smirk on his face until he grabbed me and I shivered but it wasn't from fear but instead from being cold. "Don't worry love, you won't be cold for long" he cooed and kissed me. His tongue swiped my bottom lip asking for entrance but I denied and he growled before yanking my towel away from me leaving me bare. I gasped and he took this chance to thrust his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance which he quickly won and explored my mouth. I broke the kiss needing air and a strand of saliva connected our mouths. I looked up at Offender and he started biting and sucking on my neck searching for my sweet spot and I moaned when he found it. I felt him smirk against my skin as he continued to abuse that spot leaving a hickey. Offender picked me up and carried me inside my room before placing me on my bed and taking his coat off. I wanted to run but by the time I sat up he was on top of me. Offender noticed I wanted to leave and grinned "c'mon baby I won't hurt you much" he cooed and I sighed knowing there was no way out of this and I gasped when he grabbed my right breast and started licking and sucking on the other. I bit my lip trying to hold in my moans but I couldn't and moaned as he did this. Offender switched breasts and gave it the same treatment. He pulled away and I moaned when he rubbed my clit in small circles "someone's excited" "ngh sh-shut up" I responded and he chuckled. I tried my best to glare at him but I couldn't "s-stop it. I d-don't want th-this" I stuttered and gasped when he thrust his finger in my womanhood "you say no but you're so wet" he replied and I moaned loudly as he thrust another digit into me and was thrusting them in and out at a fast pace. "F-Fuck you" "oh is that a challenge?" He said smirking. "I'm gonna c-cum" I cried before I came and he puled his fingers out licking them clean. I lied there panting and I couldn't control myself as I sat up and pulled his pants and boxers down and I started liking the tip of his member teasing him before taking as much of his length as I could in my mouth and stroking what I couldn't. I started bobbing my head while sucking earning some groans. I tasted pre cum and knew he was close so I went faster until he came in my mouth. I swallowed it and Offender pushed me back down placing his member at my entrance and I cried in pain when he thrust all the way into me. Offender waited for a moment letting me adjust and the pain soon became pleasure and I moved my hip telling him he could move. He started thrusting in me slowly but got faster hearing my moans. " Offender f-faster, h-harded p-please" "whatever you say doll" he said and threw my legs over his shoulders going deeper into me. He was now pounding into me and I kept moaning "I'm c-close" me t-too" he replied and I cried out as I came and Offender came inside me. He pulled out and collapsed next to me pulling the covers over us and I fell asleep next to him with his arms wrapped around me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning but the space next to me was empty except the red rose and note. I picked the note up and read it   
'Dear Shadow, I had fun last night. How about we do it again tonight since you took the rose. Wear something sexy. Offender'  
I smiled and looked at the rose in my hand before setting it down and going to my closet. I found a strapless black dress that clung to me showing off my curves. I brushed my hair before going downstairs to the basement which was actually clean compared to other basements. I grabbed my iPod and turned it to 'My songs know what you did in the dark' by Fall out boys. I played the song once I sat down on the stool behind my drum set and picked up the drum sticks. I started playing closing my eyes for a moment listening to the music at full blast. I finished and turned to a different song and was about to start playing again but stopped and let out a small moan when I felt Offender bite my sweet spot on my neck. I tilted my head giving him a better angle. "You have talent" he commented "thanks" I said looking at him when he pulled away and he grinned "did you miss me?" He asked and I gave him a playful smile "maybe" " I know I missed you Shadow" "well if you want me then you have to catch me love" I said and ran past him going upstairs and running to my room while hearing his footsteps behind me. I quickly shut and locked the door smiling "I win" "I don't think so" "eep!" I squealed when Offender grabbed me "aw I was just playing" I said smiling but squirmed when he licked my ear "eww don't do that" I cried looking at him and he smirked "what I'm just playing" "smart ass" I replied and he picked me up before kissing me. "Now how about we have some real fun" "fine with me" I reponded and he placed me on the bed and got on top of me after taking his coat off. Offender kissed me again and he bit my lip asking for entrance which I playfully denied. I moaned when something rubbed me through my panties and I looked down to see a white tendril. I shrugged and Offender captured my lips again and I moaned when he rubbed me again. Offender took this chance and thrust his tongue in my mouth and we fought for dominance which he won. I broke the kiss needing air and he attacked my neck again before pulling my dress off and tossing it aside. He ran his hands along my sides before coming back up and licking and sucking on my breast while I moaned. He switched and did the same thing before moving down and ripping my panties off with his teeth. I moaned and squirmed feeling his hot breath on my womanhood. He threw my legs over his shoulders before burying his face in my privates. My back arched and I cried out as he started licking and sucking on my clit before thrusting his tongue in me and exploring every inch. My hips bucked when he swiped my g-spot and I moaned loudly "I'm gonna c-cum" I cried before I came and Offender pulled away setting my legs back down before pulling his pants annd boxers down. He lined himself up with my entrance and thrust inside causing me to moan when he instantly reached my g-spot. He pulled out and thrust back in hard over and over again. "Offender please f-faster" I begged and he smirked before going faster and harder. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started thrusting my hips in time with his thrusts. Offender pulled out and I was confused until he placed me on my hands and knees and started thrusting into me again going fast and hard. "Offender I'm gonna c-cum" I cried and came. I looked at him and moaned feeling him cum inside me. He pulled out and collapsed next to me on the bed. I turned to face him and wasn't prepared for what he said next "ready for round 2?"


	3. Round 2

"Ready for round 2?" He asked grinning and I bit my lip "Offender I'm tired- ngh that feels good" I said and closed my eyes in pleasure as a tendril rubbed my clit. I let out a small moan and Offender pecked my lips and flipped me on my back. He got on top of and twirled a strand of my hair but let it go. I gasped when he thrust 3 digits in me and thrust them in and out a bit before pulling them away confusing me until I felt him poking at my back entrance and I groaned "not there not there" I cried moving around trying to get away but he held me down "relax my dear you'll soon love it." Offender cooed and I groaned in discomfort as he pushed a finger all the way in wiggling it around a bit before adding another then another until there were 3 fingers moving in and out of my ass stretching me. I soon got used to the feeling and started moaning. " I told you you'd love it" Offender said and pulled his fingers out and he bent me over the side of the bed. I was shocked when I felt his tip at my ass's entrance and I shut my eyes tight. I groaned when he thrust deep inside my ass. It felt so forgien but so good strangely. I started to grow impatient when he just stood there, part of me wanting to get this over with and the other part wishing it won't stop. "beg" "wh-what?" "you heard me, beg" "p-please Offender fuck me" "What was that? I didn't quite hear you?" He teased "God damnit Offender just fuck my ass already please. Fuck me till I can't walk" I cried "sure thing doll" he replied and started thrusting in and out of my ass fast and hard. I moaned and cried in pleasure when he hit a certain spot inside me. He kept hitting that spot driving me closer to the edge. "F-faster, h-harder please" I begged and he started pounding into my ass again and again. I gasped when he thrust a tendril into my womanhood and I heard him groan behind me "so tight" he said and hit both of my sweet spots inside me making me cum. A few minutes later I felt Offender cum inside my ass and he pulled out leaving me feeling empty. I fell asleep in his arms after that.


	4. I have to get out of here

Shadow's p.o.v.

I woke up the next morning in bed sore. I turned to find Offender gone again but this time I was glad until I found another rose and note.  
'Dear Shadow, You're gonna be sore in the morning when you wake up so take it easy. And if you're there tonight I'll give you a reward. Offender'  
I shook after reading the note and made sure not to take the rose. I quickly yet carefully got out of bed and made my way to my closet. I pulled out a long sleeve black gothic shirt and black gothic pants along with black boots. I put everything on and made sure to grab a choker that covered my neck. I also pulled out a black mask but brushed my hair before putting the mask on. I went downstairs after grabbing two sickles. I went to my drum set and started playing Thanks for the memories. I stopped and froze hearing footsteps so I quickly but quietly got up and set the drumsticks down. I quickly hid in one of the many rooms in my basement after grabbing the sickles. I froze and bit my lip when the footsteps got louder trying not to make a sound "Shadow are you here? Come out, I didn't mean we were going to go another round just please come out." Offender said and i tilted my head confused but quickly snapped out of it when I noticed the shadow outside the door and I let out a small whimper and mentally cursed at myself. I stood up when the door opened and I pointed a sickle at Offender " Shadow put it down, I mean you no harm" Offender said trying to convince me and I swung at him when he took a step closer to me. "STAY BACK!" I shouted "I'm not gonna be your little sex toy so you can forget it" I spat and was shocked and scared when he disappeared. I shrieked when he grabbed me and took the sickles away from me. I squirmed trying to get away and somehow managed to get free. I ran upstairs and to the front door but it was locked and I couldn't control myself enough to get it unlocked so I turned around only for Offender to grab me and hold onto me tightly. "Please, please no" I begged as tears streamed down my face and he pulled me into his chest "shh,shh it okay you're alright just calm down" he cooed and even though I was still scared I calmed down a bit and hiccuped. "Please just leave me alone Offender" I said softly and he rubbed my back calming me down even more until I sighed and my breathing slowed. "Now Shadow when I said reward I didn't mean we were going to go again" then what did you mean?" I asked looking at him and he smiled "here let me show you" he replied and I followed him to my room watching as he sat on the edge of my bed. "Come here and sit on my lap" he said and I hesitantly did what I was told. I jumped a bit when he grabbed me but relaxed when he started massaging my shoulders. "Now is this so bad that you needed to be scared?" He asked and I squirmed when He took my choker and mask off but started to struggle once Offender grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up. His tendrils wrapped around my waist keeping me still. I started breathing heavily panicking but Offender got me to relax and I closed my eye when he massaged my neck and I felt all my stress go away "mmh that feels good Offender" I said and I felt his tendrils leave my waist and rub my sides sending shivers through me. "s-sorry for not trusting you Offender" I apologized and his hands moved down to my shoulder blades "its alright, you were just scared and confused that's all." He replied and I jerked when he pressed on a spot making pain shoot through that area "ow" " sorry love" "you're fine just be more gentle please. Or is gentle not in your vocabulary?" I teased and he kissed the back of my neck " I don't know is it?" "you tell me" "well we'll just have to find out won't we" he said smirking and I let out a small moan when he massaged my thigh. I felt a tendril press against the small of my back as he did this and I was so calm I swear I was putty in his hands. Offender stopped and I had to bite my lip to keep from whining. That was until he turned me around so I was straddling him and I got a bit nervous and tensed up again.Offender noticed this because he started rubbing my sides somewhat calming me down but I was still tense. "Don't worry darling. I told you I wouldn't do anything and I meant it so just relax and enjoy the moment" he assured and I nodded taking a deep breath and I looked at him and he kissed me passionately for a moment before breaking the kiss needing air. A strand of saliva connected our mouths and I gasped when he attack my neck licking and sucking on my sweet spot. "Offender" I said moaning in pleasure. "Trust me I won't go too far" he said getting the hint and I sighed but gasped when he unclasped my bra and started gently massaging my breasts before taking one in his mouth causing me to moan and he switched giving the other the same treatment. A moment later he stopped and I rested my head against his chest closing my eyes as he rubbed my back "I love you" "I love you too Shadow."


	5. Drum Cover recording failed

Scarlet's p.o.v. 

I woke up an hour or so later but what surprised me was that I was in Offender's arms. I smiled and pecked his lips before getting up and putting on my bra and shirt. I stretched and yawned before heading to the bathroom to grab some red and black contacts. I put them in and blinked a couple times before heading downstairs with my iPod and setting up my cameras and selecting "My songs know what you did in the dark." I turned the cameras on and sat down after grabbing my drumsticks. I looked at a camera in front of me and waved "Hello my ghouls I'm Nightmare. Now I know that I haven't posted anything for a while and I'm sorry but hey I'm here now and with that said lets start. Write in the comments down below telling me which song you want me to play." I said looking at the camera before playing the song on my drums. Unfortunately halfway through the song I felt Offender grab my breast and I gasped. My head shot up realizing I was still recording so I quickly shut each of them off before turning to Offender angry "thanks idiot now I have to start all over since I was recording that" I said bitterly and huffed walking away growling and muttering under my breath. I ran a hand through my hair and punched the wall in frustration. I did not like it when someone bothered me as I'm recording something. I kept pounding my fist on the wall even when blood splattered the wall. I looked back when someone grabbed my wrist stopping me to find Offender and for the first time he wasn't smiling. "Shadow stop before you hurt yourself more than you already have" he said worried and I sighed only now realizing the blood. "Lets get you cleaned up" Offender suggested and I nodded following him upstairs and to the bathroom. I winced in pain when he ran water over my hand to wash it and I watched blood go down the drain. I wasn't paying attention as he gently dried my hand and wrapped it in bandages. I sighed looking at my hand and shaking my head "I've got anger issues don't I?" I asked "yes you do" he responded and I held my hand as I left the bathroom and went downstairs. I looked at my different instruments since I'm injured I couldn't play my drums. But I might be able to play my piano so I sat down and started playing it while writing music notes down. I winced when my injury was stretched but kept playing. After a while the pain faded so I went back to my drums playing a different song but not recording it. I sighed and stopped running my hand through my hair again being way too stressed and I had nothing to distract myself with so I started tapping my foot to a random tune I made up. I eventually started playing the tune and I had to admit it wasn't bad. After an hour or longer I stopped and my arms were sore. I stretched but that only made the pain worse. I sat there groaning because of my sore muscles before getting up and going upstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I went to my room but Offender wasn't there and I shrugged as I collapsed on my bed turning my music on to quite slumber and falling asleep. I woke up awhile later and it was 9:00 "damn how long was I out?" I said to no one and groaned as my arm was still sore "about 3 hours" I heard and looked up to find Offender "I'm sorry for snapping at you and calling you an idiot earlier. I just hate when people disturb me when I'm recording." I explained and looked away ashamed of myself. "it's alright love. You look like you could use something to help you relax." Considering I've been stressed yes I do and I'm sore from practicing" "oh, practicing what?" "Offender you pervert" I said playfully and he grinned.


	6. Stressed and confusion

"Ugh I'm too young to be stressed like this. Just kill me now." I groaned pulling my hair and I looked like I was crazy. I stood up and paced my room trying to think but a million things were on my mind and I couldn't. I huffed frustrated and went outside and opened my shed pulling out my bow and arrow to work on my aim but no matter what I did I couldn't focus. I wanted to scream so badly but a hand was placed over my mouth before I could and I struggled to get free until the person gripped my shoulders and I was confused a moment before realizing who it was. I tried my best to calm myself down but I couldn't. "shh, we don't want the neighbors to call the police now do we?" "no" I answered and sighed placing my head in my hands. Offender tried to lift my head but I refused "I'm a mess" I simply said and he looked at me "no you're not" "whatever" I said and stood where I was feeling Offender place small kisses everywhere. I was a bit calm and not so tense. I moaned when he rubbed my clit not even noticing he slipped his hand down my skirt "lets take this somewhere more private" He said and I nodded. He carried me to my room and I don't know why but I just started crying and curled in a ball "hey what's wrong love" "what is this?" "what?" "what is this feeling inside me?" "My dear I don't understand" "did you really mean it when you told me you loved me or not?" I asked staring at the wall as tears rolled down my face. "Of course beloved, why?" "I just can't help but feel like this is wrong and you didn't mean it" "beloved nothing's wrong and I did mean what I said." "Alright my love" I said and curled up next to him falling asleep.


	7. Morning pleasure

I woke up the next day to a tingling feeling in my nether regions. I groggily propped myself up on my elbows to find out what was happening and let out a small moan when my clit was sucked on. I was now fully awake and found Offender between my legs. "Good morning love" "good morning and I'm glad you think you can strip me whenever you want. Even when I'm sleeping." I responded sarcastically and a bit annoyed. "C'mon baby, you can't tell me you don't enjoy this because I know you do" Offender stated and I had to bite my lip when he thrust his tongue in my womanhood and explored every inch. Offender looked at me not hearing any sounds and must've took that as a challenge because he hummed sending vibrations through me while he rubbed my clit. My back arched and I couldn't hold my moans in any longer and cried out in pleasure as I suddenly came. I felt Offender pull away from me and I sat up looking at him. "yeah I guess you're right. I do enjoy this because it's with you and no one else" I said and bent down giving the tip of his member a lick and I played with the slit as I stroked him. I got tired of that and took him in my mouth. I traced a vein under his member with my tongue earning groans of pleasure from him. I started bobbing my head taking all of him in my mouth. His member hit the back of my throat repeatedly causing me to gag but I got used to it. "Ugh Sh-Shadow I'm close" Offender groaned and I went faster sucking him harder as well until he came in my mouth and I swallowed it. Offender pushed me to the bed again and bit my neck finding my sweet spot making me moan. He soon pulled away and kissed me. Our tongues fought for dominance and he won. A few moments later he pulled away and a strand of saliva connected our mouths. I moaned loudly when he thrust into my entrance instantly hitting my g-spot. "Offender r-right th-there" I breathed out as he started thrusting into me at a steady pace hitting my spot every time. "You're so tight and warm" Offender groaned as he thrust into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around my neck as I started thrusting in time with his. Ngh oh fuck yes a-ah" I cried in pleasure and nearly whined when he pulled out. Offender lifted me up hovering over his member and I gulped knowing what was next. I cried out when I was slammed down on him again over and over making me moan "I'm gonna c-cum" I cried and was slammed down again. I gasped when a tendril thrust into my ass and I moaned feeling the two members rub against each other inside me. I finally came and I moaned a bit when Offender came inside me. I collapsed but Offender never pulled his tendril out of my ass but instead thrust it in me faster and harder making me confused. He grinned at my reaction and I knew that meant round 2.


	8. Morning pleasure part 2

I was about to say something when his tendril hit a spot deep inside me. "Happy Birthday darling" Offender stated and my eyes widened but soon relaxed and I smiled accepting my birthday gift. "thanks" I responded and he pulled his tendril out of my ass and flipped me over so my stomach was on the mattress. I groaned when he thrust 3 digits in my ass and moved them in and out stretching me a bit. "Darling this is gonna be the best birthday gift you'll ever have. I'm gonna pound you so hard you won't be able to walk for weeks." Offender purred and removed his fingers from my ass. I felt his tip at my entrance and groaned when the head popped inside but he went no further. "Tell me what you want" "I w-want you" "what do you want me to do?" "I-I want you to keep your promise and fuck me fast and hard. I want you to make me scream so loud the neighbors will hear. Please just fuck my as already." I begged blushing at my words "as you wish" Offender responded and slammed therest of the way into me. He pulled out and slammed back in making me scream in pleasure "damn you're so tight" he groaned as he slammed into my ass. The bed shook and creaked under us and I moaned loudly as he hit a spot in me making pleasure shoot through me. He pounded into that spot over and over again rapidly. I whined when he pulled out of my but knew why the moment I was lifted in the air. I cried out when he slammed me down on his member again and again fast and hard in and out of my ass. "Offender I'm gonna c-cum" I cried and my only response was a groan as I was slamed down with his member in my ass. I cried out as I came and sighed feeling offender cum inside my ass. He pulled out and holy shit I was sore. "So did you like your gift?" "I loved it. And I love you Offender" "I love you too Shadow"


	9. Unwanted visitor's attack

I was downstairs recording a drum cover for the song 'Pretty little Psycho' I had my music at full blast and I was in the middle of playing the song on my drums when a hand was placed firmly over my mouth and I started struggling "Hey sweety, did ya miss me?" an all to familiar voice said in my ear and drug me upstairs to the bedroom. I was thrown on the bed as he locked the door "Damian what are you doing here?" I asked trying to buy time hoping Offender would be back soon. "I've just come to give my love her late birthday gift." He said grinning and I didn't like it. He walked towards me and I jumped off the bed but tripped over my own feet "still clumsy as ever you little bitch" he spat and I whimpered. Damian grabbed my shirt and threw me back on the bed and got on top of me before I could run "I've been waiting to do this for years and I'm not letting you get away again" he growled and tore my shirt and bra off. He roughly grabbed my breasts and I cried out in pain as he did this. I struggled under him but that only earned a smack across the face. "Listen here you bitch I'm gonna fuck you whether you like it or not" Damian spat and I whimpered again. He yanked my pants and panties down and rubbed my clit harshly and I yelped from the pain. "Please Damian don't do this I'm begging you" "you should've thought of this when you refused me when we were together." He responded and slammed three fingers inside me. I screamed as he thrust his fingers in and out of my entrance roughly. I was a bit relieved when he pulled them out but was struck with terror when he unzipped his pants and took them off along with his boxers. "No please Damian I don't want to do this" "oh shut the fuck up bitch" He growled and slammed into me causing me to scream. He didn't show any mercy as he started thrusting in me over and over again as I screamed and cried in pain. I felt blood start to leak out of me as he thrust never slowing down or stopping but instead going faster. He threw my legs over his shoulders and started slamming in me fast. I kept screaming and crying as he raped me. I came but he kept going hard and fast. I was sore and bleeding. He pulled out and I curled up in a ball lying on my side as I bled but he didn't stop there. Damian moved me so my ass was sticking up and I let out another scream as he thrust into my ass without preparation of any kind. He started pounding into my ass and I could only lie there crying and screaming as he raped me. I heard a knock on my door and Damian froze "Shadow are you alright?" "who the fuck is that?" Damian growled at me and I whimpered but let out a scream as he pulled out and thrust into my womanhood again "Shadow let me in" Offender said through the door worried and I cried as Damian pounded into me never stopping "OFFENDER PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed and Damian was suddenly pulled away from me allowing me to curl in a ball as Offender took care of Damian. I soon felt soft hands soothingly rub my sides and I flinched "shh it's alright love. I't's just me" Offender said softly and I relaxed but the tears kept falling. I whimpered as I was gently lifted and cradled in Offender's arms as he rocked back and fourth calming me down. I sighed as I rested my head against Offender's chest. "I'm so sorry Shadow. I should've been here but instead I let that jackass rape you" "you're one to talk since you did that same thing to me when we met but at least you were gentle" I joked and he chuckled. a few moments later the pain started to fade and felt Offender rub my clit gently. "Offender what are you-" "shh I promise I won't do anything to harm you I'm just trying to help take your mind off the pain" he explained and I nodded trusting him. He kept rubbing my clit and sucked on my neck sending waves of pleasure through me. I soon fell asleep in Offender's arms.


	10. Why did I run?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter starts a few days later after Shadow recovered from her incident with Damain

I woke up with a start the next day. I instantly got out of bed and got dressed all in black including a black mask. I grabbed my notebook and my metal baseball bat before running away from my home as fast as I could. I was passing an alley when a white tendril wrapped around my ankle and out of surprise I slammed my bat on it causing it to let me go. I started running again even though I heard "SHADOW STOP!" I kept running until someone caught me and I stiffened hearing footsteps behind me. I looked up to see a police officer "Woah slow down what's wrong?" He asked "can't talk being chased bye" I answered quickly before bolting leaving the man confused. I made it to the edge of town and stopped "I can't believe I didn't get caught." I said shocked as I looked around seeing no one. I shrugged and started walking away from town "why did I run anyways? I honestly don't know but damn I wanna go back home." I said as I kept walking but shrieked when I was grabbed and pulled out of view. "Now calm down love, we don't want to attract any unwanted attention now do we." Offender purred in my ear after removing my mask. I started to struggle in his grasp but froze when he kissed me. I pulled away needing air and a strand of saliva connected our mouths. Offender grinned at me and his hands trailed down my sides before lifting my shirt up. I stopped him and he looked at me "Offender not here, people will see" I explained and he nodded. I blinked and we were suddenly back in my room and I was pinned to the wall. "You know what you did to me really hurt" Offender said showing the red mark on his tendril. "Well now you know not to scare a girl with a metal baseball bat." I replied and Offender kissed me again "Why did you run from me exactly?" Offender asked "I honestly don't know" I answered through kisses and Offender parted to start sucking on my neck finding my sweet spot and abusing it. I ran my hands down his chest before slipping it into his pants and stroking him. I heard him groan and I was satisfied with my achievement. I looked at Offender and he had that same perverted grin like normal. I don't know why I felt so safe with him but I did. As I was lost in thought I didn't notice him unbuttoned my jeans and slip his hand in my pants until he gently rubbed my clit and I let out a small moan. Someone knocked on my door interrupting us and we groaned in annoyance. I quickly buttoned my jeans and started leaving but yiped when Offender smacked my ass. I looked at him to see him grinning. I opended the front door to see my friend Lycoris. "What are you doing here?" "Well I came to see you Shad" "how many times do I have to tell you don't call me a fish." I groaned and she pouted "come here you" I said and hugged my friend and she returned it. We let go and I apologized for not calling or anything but I've been "busy." She said she understood and after an hour or so she left leaving me with Offender. "Now where were we?"


	11. Where were we?

"Now where were we?" Offender asked behind me and I tilted my head back to look at him. When I got up and stood in front of him I ran my hands across his chest and heard him purr. "I think we stopped right here" Offender said and I was suddenly sitting on his lap with my back against his chest and his hand in my pants. I threw my head back when he thrust a finger inside me. My back arched and I gasped in surprise. "Now let's try this again. Why did you run from me?" "I d-don't know I said" I answered "Fine we'll leave it at that." Offender replied and I could tell he was smirking. I had to bite my lip to keep from whining when he pulled away. Offender turned me around so I was straddling him and he kissed me again. His hands trailed down my sides before finally stopping at the bottom of my shirt and lifting it up. My bra was next to go before Offender massaged my breasts. I broke our kiss needing air and slid Offender's coat off his shoulders. He moved so I was pinned to the sofa before he pulled my pants and panties off. Offender leaned down and started licking and sucking on my clit before thrusting his tongue in my womanhood. My back arched as I cried out in pleasure. "Offender I'm gonna c-cum" I stated and came. He pulled away and I quickly sat up. I pulled his pants and boxers down and stroked his member a bit before playing with the slit with my tongue. I glanced up and saw his head back and groaning as I took his length in my mouth. I started licking and sucking as I bobbed my head until he came. I swallowed his load and I was pushed back down. I moaned when he thrust in my entrance all the way in. My back arched as I moaned loudly while he thrust in and out of me fast and hard hitting my g-spot over and over again."Oh fuck Offender right there" I stuttered as he pounded into me. A few moments later I came and Offender came inside me.


	12. Author note

By the way I know how this works but in this Shadow will not be getting pregnant. Write in the comments if I should keep going or not.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Offender's arms. I smiled and pulled out my phone from my pants which were on the floor. I checked my status for my videos to see I had over 200 subscribers. I shut my phone off and looked behind me when Offender kissed the back of my neck. "Hey" "good morning love" he responded and pecked my lips. I got out of his grasp and grabbed one of the blankets wrapping it around me and going to my room. I pulled out a short sleeve shirt that was half white and half black along with some jeans that were the same way. I brushed my hair and went downstairs with a blindfold. I set up the cameras and turned them on once I got the song 'Tornado of Souls' I looked up and waved. "Hello my ghouls Nightmare here and before we begin I wanted to thank everyone for all the support you've given me and helping my channel grow. When I first started I didn't think i'd get this far so thanks for the help. For this video I'm going to be playing Tornado of Souls but I will be blindfolded. So with that let's see how this goes." I said and pulled the blindfold over my eyes after turning the music on. Thankfully Offender didn't come down again and the video went smoothly. I finished and took the blindfold off and shut the cameras off. I spun on my heel hearing clapping to see Offender. "Thanks" I said and he grinned "even blindfolded you can still play the drums but I think I could put that blindfold to better use." Offender said and licked my neck "Offender not now I'm sore and exhausted" "then let me help" he replied and led me upstairs to my room. "Come here" Offender said and I did as I was told and sat on his lap facing him until he turned me around so my back was against his chest. I sighed in relief when he started massaging my shoulders. "Better?" "Much, thank you" I responded and relaxed.


	14. Author note: Suggestions?

Okay I'm kind of stuck at this point so if any of you could write in the comments about what you think should happen next it would be a big help. Make sure to leave a kudos if you like this story please.


	15. terrible secret revealed

I woke up the next morning in Offender's arms and smiled but something about it was different. It was sort of twisted. I got out of bed and twitched before getting changed. I looked through my closet and found my old outfit that was from Alice Madness Returns. I got dressed and didn't know what I was doing as I grabbed black thread and a sewing needle and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and started sewing a smile on my face starting at the corners of my mouth and stopping at my cheek bones. I finished and looked at my work and started laughing while placing the palms of my hands over my eyes. " Shadow, you okay?" Offender asked and I turned to him and saw his worried expression "beloved there's something I never told you about my past" "Shadow what do you mean?" "Well, I wasn't put in an asylum for nothing"  I said and giggled. "Shadow snap out of it please" Offender responded and I froze in place "love help me. Oh god what have I done" I said as tears blurred my vision when I regained my sanity and realized what had happened. Offender reached out to hold me but I ran past him crying.  _"I'm a monster"_ I thought as I ran. I skidded to a stop when Offender appeared in front of me. I turned to run but he wraped his tendrils around me and pulled me back to him. He held me as I cried into his chest rubbing my back in order to calm me down. Once I stopped crying I went to the bathroom and pulled out some small scissors and began cutting the stitches and pulling them out. By the time I finished blood was dripping in the sink and tears of pain streamed down my face. I dropped the scissors in the sink and backed up I felt Offender kiss the back of my neck and lick the blood away. Once he finished I turned around and sighed going to my room and changing into shorts and a tanktop. I sat on my bed until Offender picked me up and cradled me in his arms.


	16. blindfolded pleasure

I slowly woke up the next morning but everything was black. I started breathing faster not understanding what was happening. I could tell I was on my bed and I still had my clothes but that's all I knew. I started to move until I felt the bed sink and hands stroke my sides "shh you're alright, calm down love." Offender said and I could feel him on top of me. I relaxed knowing who it was but I was still tense because of the blindfold over my eyes. I reached up to take it off but Offender wrapped his tendrils around my wrists and pinned them to the bed. "Not so fast, you won't be using your eyes tonight love." Offender cooed and I nodded biting my lip. "When you said you could put this blindfold to better use I didn't think you were serious." "Oh but I was darling" Offender purred and I was suddenly on alert of any movement. I flinched not used to this when I felt Offender kiss my neck finding my sweet spot. I moaned as he abused that spot. He pulled away and kissed me which I returned. When he pulled away I was much calmer then before. I felt Offender move but I didn't know what he was doing which made me nervous. Two of his tendrils slid up my shirt and started rubbing my breasts causing me to arch my back. I didn't register him unoing the button on my shorts until his hand was in my shorts. I gasped in surprise before moaning softly as he rubbed me through my panties. I originally had plans for today but I guess they could wait. I thought as I lied on my bed with Offender on top of me. The blindfold started to irritate me so I reached up to remove it but my hands were pinned above my head and I whimpered wanting it off. I felt Offender moving again but I didn't know where until he kissed me again. When he pulled away I felt him lean down to my ear " just relax love and enjoy the ride" he purred in my ear and I bit my lip before turning my head the other direction. He took my shirt off and I froze trying to figure out what he was going to do but soon found out when he started licking and sucking on my left breast while massaging the other. He switched and I bit my lip trying my hardest not to make a sound. He pulled away and bit the sweet spot on my neck causing me to let out a small moan. "So you didn't like that..." Offender said against my neck and I could feel him smirk "well then perhaps you'll find something else more entertaining." He purred and pulled away from my neck. He moved and I felt him slip my shorts and panties throwing them in an unknown direction. He spread my legs and I could just see myself right now. Pinned to the bed naked except for a blindfold. Meanwhile Offender is sitting between my legs. I thought and found it a bit amusing even though it was actually happening. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Offender's hot breath against my womanhood making me squirm. My breath caught in my throat when he started licking and sucking on my clit. I finally couldn't keep from making any sounds and moaned when he thrust his tongue in my entrance. My hips bucked and my back arched off the bed as he thrust his tongue in and out of my entrance. "Offender I'm gonna c-cum" I cried before the knot in my stomach released and I came. He pulled away and started moving again. I lifted my head trying to tell what he was doing but he tilted my head back. I felt his tip applying pressure at my mouth and I opened allowing him to thrust inside. I began bobbing my head licking and sucking on his member. I traced a vein and moaned sending vibrations through him. I kept going until he came in my mouth and I swallowed all of it. I leaned back since I was propped up on my elbows and my hands were pinned above my head once again. He moved down and thrust inside me hitting my g-spot making me cry out in pleasure. He started thrusting in and out fast and hard throwing my legs over his shoulders. He went deeper and harder in me and his tendrils let go of my wrists to rub my breasts. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and rest my head against his shoulder. Offender pulled out making me whine since I was close. I heard him chuckle before positioning me on my hands and knees. I waited for him to thrust back inside but he didn't and I turned my head to look at him still not used to the blindfold. "Beg" "Offender please don't do this to me" "beg and you'll get what you want" Offender responded and I groaned in annoyance "please Offender fuck me please fuck me till I beg for you to stop!" I begged and hung my head blushing at my words. I was about to speak again until he slammed inside me and started pounding in my womanhood showing no mercy "are you sure that's what you want Shadow because once I start there's no turning back?" He asked still pounding into me and I answered before I thought of the results "y-yes" I stuttered as the knot in my stomach tightened and I came with no warning. I moaned feeling Offender cum inside me and I collapsed. "I don't think so. We're not finished yet." He stated and I turned my head now realizing what I had said and that he was serious. "Just don't hurt me please, that's all I ask" I replied "wouldn't dream of it" he responded and I sighed getting back on my hands and knees.


	17. blindfolded pleasure part 2 and some fun

I waited not knowing what he was planning when he suddenly thrust 3 fingers in me and I moaned  _"oh no, I know where this is going"_ i thought as he thrust his fingers in and out of me before pulling away. I grit my teeth and sure enough he pushed them inside my back entrance stretching me. He started thrusting them in and out for a moment and I groaned getting used to the intrusion. Offender pulled away and I waited but nothing happened leaving me confused. I turned my head towards him when I was suddenly picked up making my jump in surprise. Curious I turned my head to face Offender "what are you doing?" I asked "don't worry you'll love it" Offender answered and I yiped when I was lowered onto him so his member was in my ass. The thing that was different though was that I was straddling him. He started to thrust in and out of me while holding me up. I groaned getting used to the feeling and he started sucking on my neck again. I tilted my head moaning as he sucked on my sweet spot. "Oh fuck Offender, please faster, harder" I begged and he was happy to oblige. He started pounding into me going faster and harder. I cried out in pleasure and the knot in my stomach released once more as I came. Offender pulled out and bent me over the bed so my ass was sticking out. He thrust back inside my ass pounding in me. A tendril thrust in my womanhood and squirmed around inside adding to the pleasure. A few moments he came inside me and I started crying. It hurt and I was sore. My neck was probably red from the lovebites and I couldn't take it anymore. "Please, please stop Offender. It hurts, no more I'm begging you!" I cried and he pulled away from me. "Shh, shh you're okay just sore. It'll hurt for a bit but you'll be fine just settle down love" Offender cooed cradleing me in his arms. He took the blindfold off and handed it to me. I looked at him with tears in my eyes before I flung the blinddfold at him hitting him in the face. He frowned and I giggled. When I looked at him again he was still frowning but shrugged and smiled. His smile turned to a smirk and my eyes grew wide until he spoke "does it hurt anymore?" He asked and I shook my head only to realize what he was gonna do. I struggled trying to get free but he had a firm grip around me. He started to tickle me and I started squirming while laughing. I was very ticklish. "No, don't ha ha t-tickle me ha ha ha" I cried while laughing and I heard him chuckle as I tried to get away. "S-stop I'm g-gonna pee" I cried and he let me go so I could run to the bathroom.


End file.
